


Don't Wanna

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Spanking, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester comes home from work to find a heart broken Dean not dealing well with the first ever spanking he gave his little brother. Sweet and Cute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna

John came home with hands full of warm pizza and bottle of soda, yelling for the boys to meet him in the kitchen. Usually the pitter-patter of his boisterous boys would cover the ground so fast, he’d barely have time to drop the food before getting an arm full of little Sammy and the scrapping of chairs pushed around by his eldest, always eager to eat anything and everything.

Today though, the silence was oppressive. He heard enough little noise to reassure him they were both home but not much else.

“Dean, come help me son!” He called in; satisfied to see the 9 year old show up. Right away he got worried though, his boy’s eyes were rimmed, he had cried and the skin on his face was puffy, wiped too strongly, even Dean’s breath was still hitching.

John opened his arms and his son rushed to him, fat tears rolling down again on his red face.

“What happened Dean? Are you okay? Is your brother fine?” John was now frantic. He lowered himself at eye level with his boy. Dean only shook his head no.

“Dad, I had to spank him. He wouldn’t listen.” The young boy managed to say between sobs.

“Shh… Don’t, Dean. Listen to me, it’s all right. Where is Sam now?”

A wracking sob shook his son’s and he burrowed his face in the crook of his dad’s neck. Little arms tight around him, the desolation so sweeping, he returned the hug and pulled his son in his arms, rising on wobbly feet and carrying the tall boy towards their bedroom.

He almost laughed at the sight that greets him. His baby boy is standing in the corner of the room, facing away from the entrance, his batman underwear at his knees, a barely visible handprint fading on the pale and barely rosy skin of Sammy. Whatever the spanking was, it didn’t make any permanent damage, even though it gave a lasting impression to both of his kids apparently.

The little one was rooted at his spot, not daring to disobey his big brother, sniffling in the corner the last of his cry. The big one was bawling on his shoulder. That ought to be the most efficient session of discipline he’d ever seen…

Sitting on the bed and installing Dean on one of his knees, he called out to Sammy who turned slightly towards them but wouldn’t move.

“Come on, it’s alright son. When I’m home, you always do what I say, come now.” John used as soft a voice he could muster, fighting the laugh bubbling in him. Sam waddled to his family, not daring to fix his pants. His dad was smiling at him, so it made him feel a little better. He wasn’t sure if he would also punish him or if it was the end of the ordeal but in any case he was happy not to have to study the peeling paint in the corner.

John pulled the baby Winchester in his arm for a hug, and then raised the garments back, securing them in place before lowering his other knee and nudging Sammy to sit opposite his brother. He hadn’t had both his boys like this for ages, it brought a smile to his rugged face and both sons responded in kind, happy there was no yelling.

Dean looked at his brother worry and sorrow in his troubled and wet gaze; Sammy looked back with puffy eyes and round tears still marring his baby face.

“Boys, why don’t we call a truce and you both tell me what happened?”

“But Daddy, Dean wouldn’t play with me. He kept saying he had homework, and I was hungry, and bored…” The explanation petered out a bit, Sammy understanding he wasn’t exactly helping his cause.

Dean picked up, not eager to talk about his first spanking either but the insistent look his fathered levied on him did not leave that much room for discussion.

“I was fed up Dad. He wouldn’t shut up or let me be. I told him to shut up and go to our room and he kept asking why he should listen. It really was annoying! And when I told him he had to do it because I was the big brother he started sing-songing the most ridiculous and upsetting song and I promised him a spanking. I just had to deliver!” Dean voice ended up as low as his brother did. His eyes closing and clearing before he looked at his dad, expecting some form of punishment for overstepping his rights and duties and spanking his little brother.

“Boys, we are all upset by the spanking, so let’s decide together, right here and now. I will be the only one delivering spankings, okay?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Yes, dad.”

“However, Sam, you need to understand that when I am not home, Dean is in charge. It’s not about abusing the privilege but mostly about knowing your limits and my expectations. He is the oldest and knows how to do a lot of things, please mind him.”

Sammy nodded and buried even deeper in the crook of John neck.

“Dean, I know you are upset and I am not going to be mad or punish you. Look at me, boy.”

Dean was too silent and John had shivers run through his body just remembering the dreadful period they went thru when Dean stopped talking when Mary passed away.

“We are all right. From now on though, You are to keep track of the things that need to be dealt with when I come back and for minor infractions, why don’t you try other punishment, like no tv?”

“But, dad , that would be punishing me too…

“True boy, but you guys reached the point where it doesn’t make sense to pursue that line. You both can try to think about the problem and come with a solution if you prefer. Just let me know what it is, so we can all know the rules, and their consequences…”

Both boys looked sullen, Dean was worrying his bottom lip, Sam was twisting his hands, John was hiding his smile, he loved it when things played in his hand without him having to be the bad guy.

“I don’t have a better idea, so maybe we can do this for now?” Sam said with a small voice.

“We could try.” Replied Dean still not convinced he wasn’t getting the short end of the stick here.

“Well then go wash your faces and hands and meet me in the kitchen for pizza.”

The boys rushed off his knees in record time and John was happy to hear them laugh and started to set the table, fondly looking at the two cuties rushing to sit around the hot food.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to a birthday prompt placed by Trumansshell who wanted a wee!chesters discipline spanking fic posted at Spanking_World  
> [Birthday Prompt](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/3365.html?thread=75813#t75813)


End file.
